thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mami Tomoe
Current Background Mami Tomoe was a student, attending the school in the town of Mitakihara, in Japan. She lost both her parents in a car crash and made her contract with Kyuubey to become a Puella Magi then and there. She survived the accident because of her wish, but her parents died of their injuries. Ever since then, Mami has lived alone in a single person apartment, attending school and fighting witches. She hunted witches alone and killed their minions as she did, so they would not kill other people. One day, she heard Kyuubey calling for help and went to look for him. She then found him not only with two young girls but inside the border of a witch. As the witch's minions closed in on the girls and Kyuubey, who was horribly injured, Mami pulled down a long chain and created a shield around the girls with the help of her magic. She then took on her Puella Magi form and fought off the minions using her muskets, the witch managing to escape her, though. She then found that it was Homura Akemi, another Puella Magi who was attacking Kyuubey and gave her a warning before she left. Mami then continued to heal Kyuubey, Kyuubey then telling the two girls, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, about Puella Magi, Magical Girls. Mami offered to be the two girls mentors and also offered to show them what witch hunting was like, so they could know what they were getting into. Mami, accompanied by Sayaka and Madoka, began to search for a witch and soon enough found one, saving a woman who had fallen into a suicidal mindset from the witch. Mami then enchanted Sayaka's bat so that it could change the witch's border and shield her from minions and attacks. Mami then used her soul gem to open a hole in the border so they could enter. Inside, she fought the witch's minions and eventually arrived to the witch, Gertrud. After a big fight with the witch Mami came out victorious. Mami then showed the two girls what happens when you use too much magic and why Puella Magi need to hunt witches. First Appearance 'Arc 3' Upon entering this new world, Mami fell into the waterways of Zaphias, in Puella Magi form. She spoke with a guard, asking where she was. She found that she was in Zaphias, in an unknown land. Shortly after, a small penguin thing, a Prinny, ran into her leg and seemed terrified. Mami assured the Prinny she would not harm it and it calmed down. Soon after, Shirou fell from the sky and landed near them, not knowing where he was either. Mami told him that he was in a city called Zaphias and introduced herself. The guard told her group to go to Neo Domino City to see if they could find out about where they are, but before they could go they ran into a girl named Vanille, a boy named Taichi, and a small dinosaur named Agumon. Battle in Zaphias Shortly after Mami's group met Vanille's group, the city was attacked by vine-like creatures and strange, montrous women. The combined group fought hard against these invaders, but they began to weaken. Mami managed to tie up one of the Morgana's, but before she could let lose a Tiro Finale to finish her off, one of the Vilem's pushed the Morgana out of the way and, with a vine wrapped around Mami, began to absorb the Magical Girl's energy. Mami managed to fire her attack, but the monster avoided it, throwing her at Wargreymon afterwards. Mami created a cushion for herself so she wouldn't hit Wargreymon and watched the fight going on. She was Vanille and Shirou raking care of the Morgana she wrapped up, and then there was an explosion somewhere in the city. Not only that, but Taichi also had his energy drained saving the Caped Prinny. Then, a copy of Flynn came and prepared to attack Wargreymon. Mami jumped in front of the man's path and pulled up a musket in defence, but was knocked down easily. Shirou tried to come to assist, but fell unconcious. The man said that those who were drained of energy would slowly become like him, fighting for the Goddess. He lifted up his sword to strike Mami down, but was killed by none other than the Caped Prinny. Before Mami could try and help Shirou, a new face appeard, Ken Amada, who seemingly shot himself in the head and summoned a strange creature. He then proceeded to heal Shirou with a potion of sorts and Mami made his way over to him, asking him what he was doing. He explained himself and said that he would leave if wanted, but Mami, agreeing with Caped Prinny, told him he could stay with them. It was then that the Morgana that was remaining turned into a rich looking woman who began to complain about what was going on. The group tried to explain what happened to her, but she didn't seem to listen tp them. Then, the acting king of Zaphias came to them and asked for their help, Mami agreed and asked what was needed of them. Mami had had a poor nights rest and after sveral minutes of lying awake in her bed she decided to see what the others were doing, Shirou still asleep. She met Caped Prinny and Ken by a bench and greeted them with good mornings. Reimi then came, having already met Caped Prinny, and soon after a pony came who introduced herself as Cadence, telling them about herself. After they met Cadence, Mami and her group met a white haired girl who asked them if they had seen some people, to which Mami responded with a no, offering the newcomer, the alicorn, and Reimi the option of coming with her and her group to Neo Domino City. Personality Mami is a kindhearted, but lonely girl. She loves company more than anything and fights for the safety of others. She dislikes the idea of losing friends and risks her life to save anyone in need. She loves to bake and acts as both an older sister figure and a role model for others. She greatly dislikes fighting amongst friends and does not like to speak her mind if it will hurt her friend. She will speak her mind if one of her friends is being insulted or if she does not like the person she's speaking to. Combat Ribbon: Mami can summon and create vast quantities of ribbon when needed, using it to tie up enemies, to create bridges, to swing on, etc. Guns: Mami can use her ribbons to create rifles and other guns that can fire different bullets. Since the bullets are made of ribbons, they can vary from normal muckset bullets, to shotgun shells, to even smoke bombs. Excellent Accuracy: Mami has excellent aim. She is able to hit a small target from a long distance away. Tiro Finale: Mami's finishing move, and a very powerful one at that. It usually takes the form of a large gun, but its appearances and shot vary depending on what Mami wants it to be. Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Character Category:Youkai Saint